For The Second Time
by Alex Zeuxis Iambus Garamond
Summary: 31 years after "The Flame Days", the time when Katniss Everdeen lead the Districts to overthrow the Capitol, an ordinary teenage girl named Micah Mellark, born from the lineage of popular people, was chosen as the tribute for District 12. With the return of the feared Hunger Games, what will happen to the stirring life of Micah? Let the Hunger Games begin again.
1. Chapter 1

The midday sun was rising above me when I looked outside and saw my little brother, Lawr, as he ran along with his friends. Our house is situated between Aunt Punch's and Uncle Groove's house at the Victors' Village in District 12. My mother, Chimp, called me from the kitchen and asked me to visit my grandparents' house.

Today, we'll be commemorating my father's 3rd death anniversary. Maybe the reason why Lawr doesn't care on what we will be doing is because he doesn't have any relations with him. To make it easier, Lawr was born from my mother's other man.

Apparently, I should be the one who must be angry at him. However, the opposite of it happened. But somehow, I can feel a little bit of affection towards him. I mean, he's still my brother. Half of not, we still are.

I picked up my sweater and put it over my back. Winter is ending but the weather got a lot worse. My grandparents' house was just a few walks away. I heard rumors that they were great people. But I don't have any idea on what they are talking about.

I started to walk to my grandparents' house. Along the way, my attention was caught by and old abandoned house. The smell of liquor and puke still lingered. They told me that a man named Haymitch used to live in there. Another great man, according to their stories. I don't have any information about him but I can feel that he was somewhat connected to my ancestors.

My destination started to appear before my own two eyes. My grandmother sat in the front porch and smiled as I walked towards her. I hugged her and told her that my mom wanted to invite her in tonight's activity. To which, she agreed and replied that grandpa will be coming, too. I nodded and took a glanced as grandpa walked it. I told him the same things just as what I said to grandma. I grabbed a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"Here take this." I gave the paper to grandpa, which he accepts without second thoughts.

Well, I haven't introduced myself, yet. I am Micah Mellark, the girl with the unusual eyes. My left has a blue iris while my right eye is colored green, which stayed with me since the day that I was born. My parents were Zeal and Chimp Mellark. From my dad's side, my grandparents were Peeta and Katniss Mellark.

I walked back to our house and found my mother walking back and forth in our living room. Lawr sat on the chair near the window. He found me and told me to hurry. I clutched the flask that hanged on my belt and drank a part of it. I walked past the lawn covered with snow. My mother's flower garden nowhere to be found, since the flowers she planted were seasonal.

I opened the door and my mother hugged me just as I entered the room. I wondered for her immediate change of actions. She never loved me. She doesn't even love my dad. Never loved him, nor will be. She only cared about Lawr and his godforsaken father.

"What's the matter?" I asked mother as I pushed her away.

"No one can escape this time. It has returned."


	2. Chapter 2

After I heard my mother said it has returned, my head got filled with thoughts and nothing else. Has my dad returned? No, she meant it not he. She walked towards the table and retrieved a piece of paper.

"Hey! Tell me what the matter is." I asked her but she didn't reply.

"Here, take this." She said as she handed me the paper. I flipped the folded parts of the paper. I started to read it aloud.

**Dearest Districts,** **For the past few years, Panem has grown to a progressive yet peaceful country.** **We fed our children what they want. We loved them very much.** **But it seems, a great famine has come and our supplies are vastly diminishing.** **Accounts are made that citizens of some Districts are fighting over resources** **just for the sake of their survival.** **To solve these problems, I, in behalf of the Capitol, am proclaiming that a** **game will be held. And the winner of the said competition can bring the** **resources that are worth 10 years to his beloved District.** **In connection to this, the Districts that will have their Tributes killed shall** **be thwarted from our resources and therefore, shall die in hunger. This is to** **resolve our problems in the over-all population of our country, since District** **13 returned and we established another seven Districts.** **The Hunger Games has returned and may the odds be ever in your favor.** **Your President,** **PORTPHIN IRONFANG**

I looked at mother who was crying. I didn't understand what happened that time. The Hunger Games thing…seriously, I don't get a single idea why it is returning. And besides, I don't even know what it is. The letter was a little bit harsh. Was it really from the President?

"What does this letter mean?"

"It would be better if you'll ask your grandma."

"Why her?"

"Just…go." I followed her instructions and returned to grandmother's house immediately. Still, she sat on the porch. But this time, she held a letter in her hand. The same letter my mother game me.

"Have you heard of the Games?" She asked me. Well, I don't have anything else to say.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about those…those stuffs. Mom just told me to-"

"That Chimp. She never followed our agreements. By the way, I'll explain those 'stuffs', as you speak. But before we start, I am Katniss Mellark." I already know it so continue with your story grandma. "But to the Capitol, I am Katniss Everdeen. The girl on fire. The girl who tricked the gamemakers. The girl who led the Districts to overpower the Capitol."

"So, what's with you and the Games, then?"


	3. Chapter 3

I know this will get deeper since my grandmother likes stories. No, not really storries. She likes retelling her stories. I admit she sucks at story-telling. But what matters the most are her stories. I dragged the chair that was placed beside her and sat next to her.

"So, can you tell me more about it?" I asked. I know I'm getting kind of harsh to my grandma to let her talk despite her old age.

"The Hunger Games. It is a morbid and brutal competition which takes place annually in our country, Panem. Every year, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 were selected from each of the twelve districts as tributes, who prepare for a week and then are sent into an outdoor arena to fight to the death. The event was nationally televised as mandatory viewing for all citizens. The last living tribute is declared the victor and is allowed to live in comfort in their home district.

One-hundred-five years ago, the thirteen original districts of Panem revolted against the Capitol. Together, they stood strong, but when District 13 was obliterated by the Capitol, resistance became impossible, as District 13 was the driving force behind the rebellion. The remaining districts submitted to the Capitol and lost their hope for change.

Every year since then, the Capitol forced 24 children into the arena and uses hidden cameras to televise the events in order to both entertain the Capitol citizens and remind the twelve districts how completely at the Capitol's mercy they are. Only one tribute can win the games, with the exception of the 74th Games, where I and your grandfather both win because of our joint attempted suicide." My grandma finished talking.

"What happened after you won the Games?" I asked, but now with a very soft voice.

"I, along with Peeta, Haymitch Abernathy, Effie Trinket, Cinna, and my prep team, had a Victory Tour. " I stared at her and gave a wondering look. Maybe she understood what it meant coz she answered my questions, What is a Victory Tour? "Following each Hunger Games, the Capitol runs a Victory Tour that features the victor of the previous Games traveling around Panem. Designed to lower the districts' self-esteem and show off the power the Capitol has over them, the Tour is placed almost halfway between the annual Games in order to keep the horror fresh and immediate. It begins in District 12 and then goes in descending order to District 1, followed by the Capitol. The winner's district is skipped and saved for last.

As a general rule, all the districts are supposed to act happy and cheer on the victor, although many of them are very bitter and angry at the loss of loved ones.

Generally, those who go on the Tour are the respective victor and his or her mentor, escort, prep team, and stylist. Like the Games, the Tour is televised. The tour was very hard for me to go through since many times in the different district I saw the family and friends of those tributes killed in the arena, some of them by my own hand. But then, another problem came. Another uprising came. But along with that event, the Quater Quell returned.

Every twenty-five years there is a Quarter Quell edition of the Hunger Games. Quarter Quells mark the anniversary of the districts' defeat by the Capitol, and include special celebrations. The Games involves some sort of twist that makes them more disastrous or difficult to compete in, or watch. A small box contains small yellow envelopes containing specific instructions for each Quarter Quell. These instructions were planned at the founding of the Hunger Games, with plans in place for hundreds of Games. The President at the time selects the appropriate card and reads it on live television to announce the theme of that year's Quell. It is unknown how many Quarter Quells were planned ahead of time, but some suspect that the 75th had been changed so that I would go back into the arena."

I stared at her with a face full of pity. "So that means, you fought again?"

"Yes! The 75th Hunger Games had past victors from earlier Hunger Games compete for a second time. This action was made to destroy any bonds the districts had with each other and to make them feel weak. It was meant to be a reminder to the citizens of the districts that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. It is speculated that this twist was not planned at the founding of the Hunger Games, but was designed specifically to force me back into the arena in the hopes of stopping the rising rebellion, just as what I said earlier. If I hadn't won the previous year's Hunger Games, this twist would not have been possible as there would have been no living female victors from District 12."

"So, did you win the Games?"

"The good thing is, the Quarter Quell was not finished."

"What do you mean?"

"For the second time, the Districts revolted against the Capitol. The mockingjay became the symbol of rebellion. That time, District 13 was revealed to be active. We fought and we won against the capitol. Well, that was 31 years ago. Now, it seems that the Capitol has risen from the grave. And there will be no exception now."

Suddenly, a sound was heard and I knew this will be bad.

"Go. The Reaping will start in any minute." I obeyed grandma and walked back to our house.


	4. Chapter 4

As I walked back home, I remembered the things that my grandma told me. Hunger Games. Killings. Victory. Quarter Quell. Rebellion. Tributes. I can't stop thinking about the citizens killing their own kind just to survive.

I remembered the tributes. In each District, two citizens will be chosen - a boy and a girl. Now, we have 20 Districts, which will sum up to 40 tributes. But then, what about the previous Hunger Games? Probably, they only had 24 tributes since there are only 13 original Districts but District 13 was obliterated.

District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorate and beautify our great Capitol. Its excellent taste and craftsmanship keep Capitol residents bewigged and bedazzled year-round.

Our nation would be nothing without District 2's superb stonework. It builds and fortifies our cities and its citizens are known individually for their strength.

Panem is one of the most advanced nations in mankind's history, thanks to the efforts of District 3. Its computers keep us all connected and its electronic gadgets keep us all entertained.

Do you like seafood? Shrimp and crabmeat? Often overlooked, District 4 plays an essential role, bringing us the bounty of the sea. These citizens are adept with nets and tridents, and can swim like fish themselves.

Electric, solar, and nuclear - District 5 harnesses the energy of the earth and the sky in order to power our great nation.

Our hovercraft, our high-speed trains, and our cargo trains come to us from District 6. Ironically, the citizens here have little love for travel.

This beautiful district is lush with trees, from which these citizens supply our lumber and paper. The people of District 7 are hardworking and down-to-earth.

From the simple, lovely fabrics of the districts to the brocades favoured in the Capitol, District 8 makes it all.

District 9 is Panem's bread bowl, giving us the fertile harvest we need to keep rising as a nation. Its amber waves of grain are an inspiration to us all.

The gentle lowing of cattle is the first thing a visitor to District 10 hears. This region raises strong, healthy livestock, which becomes the meat that helps us raise strong, healthy children of Panem.

Known for its bountiful orchards, District 11's workers spend their days among rustling fruit trees and sizeable farms.

One of the outer districts, this is nonetheless a crucial one. These brave and hardy workers descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation running. This is where I live with my family.

The result was Panem, a shining capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens. Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. Twelve were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. But it returned after a long time. This District was said to be very powerful that the Capitol got afraid of them. This District's industry is on nuclear technology.

Now, The Capitol added seven new districts.

District 14 focuses on cosmetics.

District 15 owns commerce. The District now owns the title "The Richest District" since all of panem's money will have to go throught this District.

District 16 is up to culinary. Also, this District's citizens have a wonderful life since they can eat what they want, unlike, most of the other Districts. This Disctrict is the one responsible for the Capitol's food.

The people from District 17 are the ones who make glasses.

District 18 are mainly focused on publishing. In the center of the District, there is a vey big publishing house where all writers can publish there story. Most of the villagers here are writers and journalists.

If anyone gets sick, District 19 is on the rescue. This District was assigned by the Capitol to heal any injuries that the citizens would take.

Lastle, District 20, the poorest District. All of Panem's wastes will be dumped in this District and the people there will be the ones to segregate.

31 years ago, the Districts gained independence from President Snow, a man unknown to me. But it seems we need to fight again right now.

As I approached our house. I saw my mother holding a blue dress.


	5. Chapter 5

The dress that my mother presented to me was a bit weird since the people here in District 12 doesn't wear dresses. Of course, our industry is coal mining. Who would wear that thing here? Even us in the Victors' Village who doesn't do a thing, prefer to where black leather clothes. From her eyes, I can sense that my mom is starting to care about me. I can distuingish the old Chimp from her. The mother who doesn't care turned into a loving one.

"Where's Lawr?" I asked, filled with guilt. She did everything to express her love for me but I just ignored her.

"He was taken by the Peacekeepers to the Justice Building. The Reaping will start in thirty minutes." Her eyes tried to persuade me that she loves me. I know it. "By the way, take a shower because the Peacekeepers will be here any minute."

I nodded. I put aside the blue dress and took of my clothes. I felt raw. But it doesn't matter. I walked towards the wash room without anything on. I opened the valve of the shower and let the water rush down my extremities. I felt myself coming back. Just as when I finished taking a bath, a heavy knocking sounded at the door.

"Who's that...Peacekeepers?" I heard my mom asking while opening the door. "She just arrived. She'll come out in any minute. Here, take a seat."

"No need." I interrupted them as I went out of my room, wearing the dress that my mom prepared. "Let's go." The Peacekeepers took me by the arms and we went outside the house.

"Don't sign up for the tesserae." My mom shouted as we stepped out of the gate. What is a tesserae. Never mind.

The walk to the Justice Building was short, but tiring. The Peacekeepers led me to the somewhat "Registration Area". The person sitting there asked my name and placed something on my finger that literally shocked me. He asked if I would like to sign up for tesserae. Well, I don't know what it is so I declined the offer.

I was then pushed to a big crowd of 12 to 18 year-old citizens of our District. We were divided into columnsnd rows. The right column was filled with the men while the left contains all the ladies. Obviously, I was on the left. About the rows, I noticed that the kids on the first row were 12-year-old young and at the end, the eldest, 18-year-old, stayed. I am a 16-year old stupid nuts, so I stayed near the back. Not far away, I can see the parents of us kids. Their faces were filled with pity.

My attention was dragged towards the stage when a girl with the unusual features entered the stage. I realized she's from The Capitol. But judging by her fashion and way of walking, she doesn't look like such. She wore an ordinary violet blouse and pencil skirt. There was no sign of modifications on her face. Not even traces of make-up.

She walked towards the center of the podium, near the microphone. She grabbed it and started talking. "Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor! Now, before we begin, we have a very special film brought to you all the way from the Capitol! " However, her accent proved that she really came from The Capitol. Behind her, a movie was shown depicting the past events in Panem, including the revolts, the previous Hunger Games, and the famine. After the movie, she looked back at us.

"The time has come for the revival of The Capitol and the return of the Hunger Games. This year, we will choose eight tributes, three boys and three girls. Two will be chosen from the District, the other two will be from the 12 year-old kids, the next two will be from the people who signed up from the tesserae, and the last two will be an ordinary lottery, in honor to represent District 12. I am Valentia Circe, and I will be the personal escort of the tributes to this year's Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may th odds be ever in your favor."

A boy, probably in between 10 to 11 years old walked towards her and gave a card.

"Now, we will start with the District's decision. As usual, ladies first." She raised the card as she pronounced the name of the first tribute.

It was not my brother. Not anyone else I knew. It was me, Micah Mellark.


	6. Chapter 6

"Micah Mellark". Valentia Circe pronounced my name as a chill ran through my body. Me? Why would the District vote for me? I don't have the idea how it happened nor had the guts to disagree with her. How could this be? "Come on, darling." She called me, motioning to me to go to the stage. The facial expression of the other people in the District was a mixture of grief, mercy, and a bit of relief. I looked at the row of the males where I saw Lawr. No sign of disagreement. Yes, he'd rather let me join the Games than let me live with him. Not far from the Justice hall, I saw my mother crying. Now that my mom and I are starting to mend our relationship, I will be put to death by The Capitol. "Come on!" Valentia called again.

I walked towards the stage and saw the reaches of the columns of the possible Tributes in this year's Hunger Games. I was still not relieved of the District's decision when Valentia called the name of the second Tribute. "For the boys, the District voted for," again, she held the card up high and uttered the Tribute's name, "Krad Night."

Him? Why him? I started to shake a little bit hardcore. I mean, who dares to stay beside the son of the cruelest Peacekeeper in the District? Well, he must be living in The Capitol right now, but the origin of his parents was a conflict to it. His father, Jake Thwart, is a Peacekeeper who previously lived at The Capitol, while his mother was a citizen of our District. He looked at me in the eyes with his piercing gaze. I felt like I'm about to explode from his somewhat like, monstrous form.

"So we have her, Micah Mellark and Krad Night, as the first pair of Tributes, chosen by their very own District." Yeah, Valentia was right. The District chose me. The people here betrayed me. How could this be? "Wow, what an amazing pair. A Head Peacekeeper's son and the granddaughter of Katniss Everdeen and Micah Mellark? Well, the Games is getting very exciting." Why can't she stop talking? Krad smiled at me like he understood what I was thinking. Then, two Peacekeepers led us towards the right edge of the stage. I forgot. We were just the first two Tributes called. There are six more to be identified.

"And now," Valentia's weird accent kept ringing in both of my ears, "we will chose the next two Tributes from the 12-year old kids." Then I remembered Lawr. Will he be the one chosen? "Let's start with the girls." The same kid that brought the card a while ago pushed a bowl with papers inside it. He went back with another bowl. From the sight of it, I realized that the first bowl was for the girls and the second one was for the boys. And maybe I was right because Valentia picked a name from the first bowl. "Anastasia Blue."

Lawr. That was the only word that came to my mind when Anastasia was called. I mean, Anastasia was Lawr's first crush. Everything and everyone that is related to Lawr makes me feel nervous. I'm going to fight Anastasia which I don't like. But I have to. The next one is for the 12-year old Tribute for the males. Please, not Lawr. I'd do anything, just don't let him join the Games.

"Lawr Dolvar!"

"What?" Am I very unfortunate or did the Capitol intended it to exterminate all people related to my grandparents. But no. Lawr is not related to them in any ways. Although, he is the only grandson of the late Madge Undersee, the bestfriend of my own grandmother. The two of them proceeded to the stage. I looked at Lawr. His gazes told me that he still distates me.

"For the Tributes who signed up for the tesserae, we have Jurich Frat and Ivan Godling."

What the hell is happening? All of the tributes are connected to me. Jurich is my best friend's sister and my companion in going to the Hob, while Ivan is my...is my...boyfriend. I hid it from mom and I think I did it well.

"I volunteer." I heard someone shout from the lines. It was Claude, the sister of Jurich. However, the Peacekeepers pushed her back.

"I'm sorry, darling. But volunteers are not allowed in this year's Hunger Games." Valentia continued on her work, while Claude cried in sadness. "For the last pair, we have Ever Man for the ladies and Elf Green for the men."

Ever and Elf, my friends who helped me in my studies. What is this?

"And now, we have our Tributes to represent District 12, Micah Mellark, Krad Night, Anastasia Blue, Lawr Dolvar, Jurich Frat, Ivan Godling, Ever Man, and Elf Green. For the second time, Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The Peacekeepers led us inside the Justice Building. The doors slammed before us.

I am going to fight, either against them, or with them.


	7. Chapter 7

After all of the eight tributes were called, we were then pushed by a group of Peacekeepers inside the Justice Building. What are they gonna do to us? Thoughts lingered into my mind. I can still hear the voice of Valentia echoing in the stage. I don't how what to do. Why is it me? And Lawr? Why the people that are very close to me?

"But sadly, this year, we won't allow the family of our tributes to talk to them at the Justice Hall." That was what I heard from her. The people shouted in disbelief. But they were silenced. Maybe the Peacekeepers settled it. Or maybe they did something. Then I heard two gunshots. What is happening?

Valentia entered the Justice Building like nothing happened. She smiled at us. "Good luck, tributes!"

What? We're going to die and that's all that you can say?

We were then embarked on a train. A beautiful piece of art from District 3. Valentia then told us that we will not have any trainers this years which was very frustrating. How could we win if will only rely on ourselves?

We will be transported to the Capitol where the Games will be held.

We passed some fields and forests and was getting dark but we were still half-way there. I don't know why the train was so slow. We ate dinner at the train. The foodwere so delicious. It was not an ordinary meal for someone in District 12. We were poor. But not the poorest, though. Desserts were there. I've had enough so I decided to retire to my room. Valentia agreed and she guided me towards my quarters.

The room was spacious. I wish I had this kind of life. No. I wish District 12 has this kind of life. The beds were cushioned there was a mirror where I can see my reflection. Alongit were some items used in cosmetics.

I law down thinking how hard life was and how difficult will it be. Then I slept and started dreaming.

I was on a forest running away from an enemy. I passed a few trees when I stopped to see a river. I was thirsty so I decided to drink. But I was wrong. That river was poisonous. I started to wobble, another tribute went to my direction holding a spear. Then he stabbed me. Before I lay lifeless, I saw his face. He was no other than Ivan, my boyfriend.

I walked up and realized that I was dreaming. Valentia sat beside me and said that I was shouting.

"If Iwas shouting, what was it all about?"

She laughed. "It' all about porkchops, dear." Both of us laughed. It was funny. I never thought I always I sleep-talk about food. Usually, it was about clothes. "By the way, your stylist and prep team is here."

"What's with them?"

"They are the ones assigned to beautify you and make the citizens of the Capitol become your sponsors."

"Sponsors?"

"Yes, sponsors. The sponsors will to everything to keep you alive."

"I see."

"Now, hurry up."

I walked towards the living area in the train. They were many of them there.

"How's the night?" Ivan asked me.

I remembered my dream. Will it come true? "Yeah, thanks for the concern."

"That was nothing." He kissed me. I started to feel worried. All of them looked at us. Except Krad. I don't know what's wrong with him. Everytime I and Ivan talk at school, he does something unpleasant.

I leaft Ivan and presented myself to my prep team. There were three of them - Pompeii, a middle-aged bald guy with a tattoo of a snake curling around a sword on the back of his head; Halmyris, an old with a lot of make-up on her face; and Clus, the lady with simple fashion just like Valentia but she had no accent of a Capitol citizen.

"Oh! Such beauty." Pompeii exclaimed when he saw me. The other two agreed. What's wrong with them. I? Beautiful? Seriously?

Another man entered the scene. He was Thrace, my stylist. He had a beatifully-built body. He's pretty. And I don't know why I was attracted to him. Well, I should not be.

All of us had a party. After a few hours, we reached the Capitol.

My heart started to beat very fast.

Dangers are waiting ahead.

Soon, I will be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

The Capitol was a huge place. Tall buildings. Flying vessels. Industrialized people. Everything I dreamt of of was in that place. I never expected the Capitol to be this beautiful. I never ever saw the Capitol. Grandma never allowed me to.

Above all of this, one thing's for sure. I don't like their fashion. They look so stupid with those dyed hair that matches with the color of their dress. Yes, I remembered. Their accent also stinks.

But who cares about that? I'm about to die and I am still thinking about how amazing is it to live in the Capitol? How idiot of me to do that.

The whole team from District 12 - us Tributes, Valentia, Thrace, the other stylist, and the prep teams - were approached by a bunch of Peacekeepers.

"What are they gonna do to us?" The innocent Anastasia asked the whole team.

"They're going to take us to our lodging house." Well, that was Valentia said but for me...

What the hell? Are you serious? We're going to stay here at the Capitol, that's what I thought.

"You Tributes will not be secluded in a single area near the Arena. There are 21 lodging houses in the Capitol that will serve as the headquarters of the Tributes. Which means, you'll be free to go wherever you want." One of the Peacekeepers said. "By the way, I'm Cronius Griffin, the Head Peacekeeper and I will be the official guard of District 12."

The fact that we can do what we want and we have someone who will protect us outside the arena, delighted all of us.

"Well I guess, this year will have a very interesting Hunger Games. It seems the Capitol will accomodate you well, unlike the previous ones." Valentia exclaimed.

The Peacekeepers led us to Cat and Mouse Lodging House. The name sounds quite pathetic since it is quite unusual for the Capitol to be that humorous.

The lodging house was huge. There were different floors. Ten floors. We arranged our things and we started relaxing after that long trip.

I remembered my home, District 12.

What if all of us will live in this kind of place? Will we be happy? Is my mother alright? How about grandma and grandpa? Those thoughts lingered on my mind. I can't concentrate on a single thing.

After some time, Valentia called us for dinner. The dining hall was huge. It had a long rectangular table where all of us fit. I can't imagine how the Capitol, got that furniture. From District 7, maybe?

There were lots of food. I can't count all of them. And besides, why should I?

The dinner was done but I was still not talking to them. I'm shy. Especially to Ivan. No, more about scared because of my dream.

"Everyone," Valentia called out our attention and pulled out a folder from somewhere which seemed like her notebook to track the things to do, "tomorrow evening, all of you, with the other Tributes, will be showing yourselves before the Capitol. You must look gorgeous. Now" Arrrgggg! That Capitol accent again. Please stop. "You and your designers have less that twenty-four hours to create your clothes. Everyone, to your rooms." She stepped down from the podium and all of us moved. She walked towards me and said, "You know dear, I'm starting to like you." I can't say a word. I just smiled. "Now, let's go to Thrace and your prep team."

"What about that, then?" Ever asked.

"If you will look very gorgeous, some of the Capitol people will like you. They will become your sponsors and they will do everything to keep you alive."

All of us nodded. Understood.

We hurried to my quarters. We passed by Ever's, Elf's, and Lawr's. Lawr was still ignoring me. I don't know what happened between the two of us. He doesn't care about me.

I met up Thrace and the prep team. We started talking about the clothes that he made. He showed me some of them. They were amazing.

"Thrace," Valentia called him, "I bet you and Micah is somewhat connected."

Thrace nodded and replied, "Yes. I'm the lost son of Cinna, your grandmother's stylist. Years before the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, my mother still bore me in her womb. The had some kind of argument with dad. My mother had no other choise but to leave dad. When the news came that father died, we showed ourselves. And here I am, before the granddaughter of my father's most favorite Tribute." There was a moment of silence.

After that, Thrace started fitting me for the dress that I will wear. It was just plain black leather.

"If you think this is low-class, don't worry, this is not the dress that you will wear tommorow." Thrace said and I agreed.

"Should we modify her body?" My prep team asked.

"No. Not until I'm dead." Thrace replied. We laughed.

The presentation of the Tributes came. We will be transported using a chariot wherein a pair will ride.

Oh no! I remembered, Krad will be my partner! My heart started to beat fast. I don't want him to be my pair. He's scary.

Thrace lied to me. I wore a leather jacket and a leather jeans which looked stupid.

BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THRACE HAS A PLAN.


	9. Chapter 9

If you will ask me who's the best stylist ever known, to be frank, I would answer it's Thrace. And I mean it. If only you saw me with me dress at the presentation, you'll have no second thoughts to what I am saying. So here's how it all happened.

"I think you should hold my hand." Krad told me as our chariot started running towards the large podium which I think is where the President was seated.

I chuckled. But there's fear inside me. "Are you serious?"

Krad nodded. Yes, he's serious.

From afar, I can hear the commentator's voice. "Let's welcome, this year's Tributes." The whole Capitol shouted in excitement. "As you all know, this year, we will not only have the Tributes and Careers, but we will also have 15 contestants that came from our most beloved Capitol. "

All of the Districtmen, which, includes me, shouted with disbelief to what we have heard. The Capitol? Why in the world would they put their life at the edge of the cliff when they are very powerful?

"As you can see, these people dreamt of joining the Games and hoped that they can join some day." The commentator continued.

What? I still don't get the idea of why they joined. I said to myself.

From a distance, I can see the City Circle. It was teeming with riches that came from District 1. The surrounding was filled with wonderful technologies created by the people from District 3.

In no time, the anthem of Panem was sounded. I don't know if I should respect our country or not. But I guess I have to.

When the anthem ended, everyone took their places. Then, a man went near the microphone. I expected him to be the president, but he wasn't. He introduced himself as Cladius Climb.

"Where's the president?" I muttered to myself, not knowing that Krad heard me.

"Don't you know yet?" For the first time, I heard him talk. He was not that scary as what they say. The, he gave a smile. A killer smile. Should I be affected? I don't know. Well, I was. I was feeling something. But I already have Ivan. It's quite confusing without a solid reason why it's happening. I know this is all getting weird. "The president's dead?"

"Dead? How? Why? When?" All questions rushed to my mind. Was he seroius on that. I guess I should be celebrating for the loss of someone they call as president who doesn't care about his citizens. "So that means, the Game will be stopped."

"First things first, the president is so old. That's why he died. And about your second question, he planned all of this perfectly."

"So, we're still gonna die."

"If you let the others kill you." There was a moment of silence.

"By the way, I'm Micah. Micah Mellark." I offered him a hand. But he didn't do a thing. He just stared at me like I have something. I felt I'm gonna melt. I blushed. And he just looked away.

Cladius was President Ironfang's spokesperson. The people on the stage did the activity well until we reached the part where they showed the first ever award called 'Best Reaping Story'. And the award went to a tribute from District 19 named Jumbo Dog. When he was called, his family went to the stage. Obviously, they were killed by the Peacekeepers. This was not a beautiful scene but the Capitol calpped their hands. They can really feel that they have the power over us.

Suddenly, a gong was sounded, a sign that the parade wil now start. One by one, the chariots ran until it was our turn. I remembered what Thrace said: Make them love you, that's the best way to survive. Just then, I realized that Krad is holding my hand. I did not react. Although, from inside, I did.

He raised our hands and he smiled...for the first time.

Then, I felt the back part of my body, that something was expanding. Seriously? Thrace put wings on my dress? I saw Thrace from one side of the crowd. He told me to do something and I'm afraid I can't do it. But I'm thankful I'm confident enough. I stretched my wings and flew like a mockingjay. My black leather clothes were sttripped off but was replaced with thin sheets of clothes. I'm referring to that of a fairy's.

"What's the name of this girl?" Cladius asked. At the stage I saw Halmyris. He grabbed the microphone and said, "Look at how lovely our Micah Mellark is."

"So let's welcome, Micah Mellark, the fairy of the skies."

The whole Capitol shouted in amazement.


	10. Chapter 10

I can say that the opening ceremony was a peer pressure. Everyone in our team forced me and Krad to do that. Well, at least we pleased the Capitol.

"There will be no training." That is what I heard from our escort.

"What?" All of us Tributes from District 12 exclaimed.

"Are they insane?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know." Valentia replied.

"What do you mean you don't know, you don't care?" Elf raised his voice.

"Shut up everyone.I know this is getting very difficult for you. And I don't have any option but to tell you that..."

"Tell us what?" I asked Valentia.

"That the Hunger Games will start tomorrow."

"What do you mean by tomorrow?"

Valentia didn't reply.

"Are you saying we will be thrown out there to die...untrained?"

"You will not be just thrown out there. Your entrance will be grand."

"I don't care about the entrance. I care about my fellow tributes." I shouted, which I didn't expect. Valentia bacame silent for a bit.

"Now, if we won't have anything to talk about, return to your quarters and sleep. Tomorrow, you'll all be dead."

"If you don't care about us...then you're not who you really are. I know there is something good inside of you." All of us returned to our room.

My sleep was very comfortable despite the fact that I will die the next day.

I was awaken by a sound from the door. It was Valentia.

"Wake up, fighter. Games will start in an hour."

We walked to the main hall to prepare for a short travel to the Arena.

Then, someone pulled my shirt. "Lawr, what's up?"

"I just...j-just want to tell you I love you. I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made." I was touched.

"It's o-" Lawr ran away. "Wait."

"Everyone, let's go." Valentia commanded.


	11. Chapter 11

The big golden horn was placed inside the circle formed by all of the 175 tributes. A very big circle.

Sixty seconds before the Death Clock will activate. To let you understand more, here are some details about the arena:

- Obviously, it was circular. - Everywhere inside the arena has a corresponding time. - It was divided into for sections: North, South, East, and West. - Each section has its own name and element represented. North was named Boreas and holds the element air. East was named Pacific and holds the element water. West was named Gobi and holds the element fire. While south was named Sol and holds the element earth. - A hand clock which moves clockwise every second will follow the tributes. Anyone who will be hit will be strucked with lightning. - There are four safe places which requires very great efforts to be used. However, it is only usable at the time it is related to. -At the very center is an escape pod which will take you safely out of the arena. But it is guarded by a swarm of mutts.

Sixty seconds before the bloodbath will start. Many will die. And there is a great chance i will be killed. But I only focused on the supplies that were around the horn.

30. 29. 28. 27. 26. 25. 24. 23. 22. 21. 20. I started to shake because of fear.

19. 18. 17. 16. 15. 14. 13. 12. 11. 10. I felt my stomach churn.

9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4 . 3. 2. 1. I focused my eyes on a green bag.

Zero! A very sharp sound echoed in our ears. All of us ran to get supplies.

Blood. I can see blood.

Where is Lawr? Ivan? Krad? Everyone? They're nowhere to be found. I just hoped they are safe.

I reached the bag and tried to grab it. But another two tributes already grabbed it and they fought over it. I knew them from the presentation of the tributes. The first one is Clide from District 14, while the other one ios Zeena from District 3. Clide pulled something from his pocket - a knife. He stabbed Zeena at the heart and started to aim at me.

I ran, of course.

But I tripped. Sadly, in front of another tribute Celestia, from District 19. She aimed her sword at me. But her mouth was oozing with blood. She fell.

From behind, I saw Shimmer of District 1, laughing.

I looked from a distance and saw only two remaining bags. I ran for it with Shimmer at my back. I mangaed to grab one. When I looked at the second bag, Krad was already holding it.

"At your back." I shouted when I saw another tribute ready to kill Krad. He looked back and threw a spear which hit the other tributes head. Then, Krad aimed at me. He threw another spear. But it didn't hit me. It was for Eglena, from District 15.

"D-don't g-get near me." Krad said. "I don't want to kill you."

I obeyed him and I ran towards the forest nearby. I looked at the time above: 11:59:30. Only thirty minutes left before the hand will move. There'll be no rest.

Then, I heard a familiar voice calling out for help. It was Ever's. I decided to get her but I was too late. An axe hit her head.

Tears started to roll down from my eyes.

I lost one of my friends.

I continued running until I reached the forest.

I rested and waited for the sign that will tell how many tributes died in the bloodbath.

One. Two. Three...Ten. Eleven. Twelve.

I felt this will go on forever.

Thirty. Thirty-one. Thirty-two. Thirty-three.

The sound stopped.

Above, the faces of the dead tributes were shown. I counted the number of tributes in each district who died.

- 5 from District 3

- 1 from District 4

- 6 from District 7

- 3 from District 10

- 1 from District 11

- 2 from District 12

- 5 from District 14

- 2 from District 16

- 1 from District 19

- 7 from District 20

I wondered who was the second one who died from District 12, hoping it was not Lawr.

I was right. It was not Lawr. It was Jurich.

I don't know what to do.

I run further to the forest.


End file.
